Lone Fox
by MewBlack3
Summary: The only friends Data has is Tai, Kari, TK, Matt, Joe, Izzy, and Mimi. But on day all that change when Data mets Darkmon and Lightmon. She also met Dorumon again now she has three partners and a new Digivice. What the bloodly hell is going on?


It was fall beginning of a new school year my name is Data Hange I'm living with my cousins here in Obaida. I'm 11 years old I've known Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, and Kari since I was seven and fought evil digimon. I been having problems at school Kari and the others have been shielding me from meeting new people. I always walk home alone I live with my cousins Ookami and her older sister Haruhi. I have a learning disability only Tai and the others know about it. One day I saw Matt and Sora waiting at the gate.

"Hi Matt-oniichan and Sora-Oneechan what are doing here!?" I ask happy to see them.

"TK has been telling that you've been having trouble with school and always walking home alone." Matt said growing worry about me, "Mind telling us what's the trouble?"

"Hey isn't that freak girl?" a kid said talking behind my back.

"Yeah look at her hair blood-red lowlights that's pretty weird for a kid to be born with them." another kid said calling me names.

"Why would two high scholars be friends with a weirdo like her?" another kid ask himself.

I look down and run to my hideout so I can be alone. Matt went after me while Sora took care of those kids that called me names. Suddenly my Digivice starts to glow and changes into a different shape. I heard Matt running so I hid my Digivice so he wouldn't see it.

"Data why didn't tell anyone about this?" Matt ask me why I haven't told anyone.

"Its alright I'm use to it." I said sitting on the bench.

"Promise me one thing whenever you have any others problems you can tell me or Tai anytime okay?" Matt said wanting me to promise.

***Beep, Beep***

"Data can you walk home alone tonight?" Matt said standing up.

"Okay see you tomorrow." I said walking home alone.

**Matt's POV**

I was at the park waiting for the others. Its about the new Digivices. I'm also going to talk to them about Data's school problems.

"Hang on when I touch the DigiEgg four came out." Tai said remember seeing four came out.

"So there's a fourth DigiDestined." Izzy said now knowing another DigiDestined is out there, "Did you see the color?"

"It was a navy blue." Tai said telling us the color of the fourth Digivice to us.

"Guys I'm afraid we have another problem and its about Data." I said about to tell them.

"What's wrong?" Tai said starting to get worry.

"Data has been getting picked on because of her hair and her learning disability," TK said telling them about her problems, "She nearly got hit a hard soccer ball twice now."

"Not to mention that they call her names." Kari said telling them the other half.

"Why hasn't she been telling anyone?" Joe ask also getting worry about Data.

"She said she's use to it." I said remembering what she told me.

"Well Kari and TK I want you to be with Data when you guys walk home!" Tai said to Kari and TK.

"Sure!" Kari said to Tai that they'll walk home with Data, "But TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and I are going to the DigiWorld tomorrow and I don't want Data going through that again."

"Alright there its deicide we don't tell Data anything about the new danger at the DigiWorld." Izzy said agreeing with Kari.

**We all nod yes**

**First Person POV**

**The Next Day**

I was walking to school and looking at my new Digivice. I'll hide it from the others for a while.

"Hey Data!" TK said happily running to me.

"Hi TK and Kari are you going to walk home?" I ask them since I can trust them.

"Sorry we need to stay after school for computer club." Kari said to me.

"Oh okay see you tomorrow I guess." I said walking to school without looking back.

**Kari's POV**

"I should have said that I would like to walk her home." I said feeling about Data.

"Yeah she doesn't have any friends in her grade." TK said knowing that Data doesn't any friends, "Hang on isn't Yolei in her class!?"

"Look hey Yolei Data is your class right?" I ask Yolei since she's in the same grade as Data.

"Data…oh you mean that weird girl with the red-blood lowlight?" Yolei ask me not knowing its making me mad, "Yeah she's in my class why?"

"We've been shielding her from meeting new people since she has a hard time finding new friends. So I want you to try talking to her." TK said explaining to Yolei since eh can tell that I'm getting mad.

"By the way Data has a learning disability so please try to be friends with her." I said telling Yolei about her learning disability.

**First Person POV  
**

I was in my homeroom reading a book. Until I saw a girl walk to me.

"Hi my name is Yolei what's your name!?" the girl name Yolei ask me.

"My name is Datatia but my friends call me Data for short." I said to her being shy as usual.

"Anyway I always see that you barely hang out with everyone why is that?" she ask me another question.

"I don't know anyone plus I have a hard time making new friends." I said explaining to Yolei starting to get use to her.

"You like that series!?" Yolei said looking at the book I'm reading.

"Yeah I do what about you?" I ask her if she knows the series.

"Oh my goodness I love the series what book are on!?" Yolei said to me since she loves the series also.

"I'm still on book 5 I'm trying to find book 6." I said telling her but this time smiling.

**After School**

For once I have a good day I made a new friend I can't wait to tell the others! I run home smiling since Ookami and Haruhi weren't going to be home for the night. I go to my room turning on the computer typing away in my dairy. My entries are always sad but now I have a happy one. But suddenly a DigiPort opens and I aim my Digivice to the computer and soon I was at the DigiWorld.

"Data!" Dorumon shouts out happy to see me.

"Dorumon it good to see again!" I said crying tears of joy.

"Data follow me there's something I want to show you!" Dorumon said as I follow him.

We got to a cave and saw a DigiEgg with the crest of Perseverance on it. I walk to it and pick it up then a two pillars of light pop out. One was white the other black then two digimon came out happy to see me.

"You moved the DigiEgg of Perseverance!" the white wolf said as he running around me.

"Yeah free at last!" the black lion said jumping around me also.

"Who are you guys anyway?" I ask since I don't know the two digimon.

"I'm Lightmon and this is my twin brother Darkmon!" the white wolf said telling us their names.

Lightmon is a wolf his fur is the color white with light blue linings has a light blue eyes with a strange on his right arm. While Darkmon is a black lion with gold linings has red eyes he also has a strange symbol on his left arm.

"I've heard of them Lightmon is a digimon of Light while Darkmon is the digimon of Darkness." Dorumon said telling me about Lightmon and Darkmon.

"So now I have three partners?" I ask them is this is true.

**Dorumon, Lightmon, and Darkmon nod yes**

"Come on the others are in trouble!" Lightmon said sensing that they're in trouble.

"Data press that button and choose one of us to Amour-Digivole!" Darkmon said telling me what to push.

I press on Lightmon's picture and my Digivice starts to glow.

**Digi-Amour Energize! Lightmon Amour-Digivole to…Jinseimon the Wolf of Perseverance!**

"Let's go but I want to stay hidden for a while." I said getting another bad feeling.

I hop on Jinseimon and we got to the others. He stop near the canyon I got off and told him to help out the others.

"Look whose that!?" TK said looking at Jinseimon.

"Huh I'm getting the Navy DigiDestined signal!" the little bi said looking at his Digivice, "Are you the Navy DigiDestined partner?"

"I am but I'm one of them she told me to help you." Jinseimon said telling them without saying my name.

"Huh please we need her help!" Kari said begging for our help.

Jinseimon jumps to me and I hop on him and we went to a DigiPort far from the others. Jinseimon turns back into Lightmon. Dorumon, Darkmon, and Lightmon grab hold of me and I point my Digivice to the TV and soon I was back in my bedroom. Darkmon, Lightmon, and Dorumon turn to their In-Training form.

"Who are you know?" I ask Lightmon and Darkmon.

"I'm Deimon and this is Naitomon." Deimon said telling us their In-Training names.

My door knock and I hid Deimon, Naitomon and Dorimon in my closet.

"Guys what are doing here?" I ask seeing everyone here.

"We thought that since its been a while that we hang together I thought you should meet some of our friends." Tai said letting me meet new friends, "This is Davis and Cody."

"Hey Data!" Yolei said behind them.

"Hi Yolei what are you doing here!?" I said smiling happy to see Yolei.

"They invited me to come also!" Yolei said to me.

"Its good to see you smile again." Matt said seeing me smile again.

"Come on in I was about to make dinner." I said welcoming them inside.

"Where are Ookami and Haruhi?" Joe ask me not seeing my cousins.

"They're not home for the night." I said telling them about my cousins, "Ookami and Haruhi are staying at a friend's house for the weekend so I'm alone for the weekend."

"Why would they do that don't they know about your learning disability ?" Izzy ask if they know.

"Of course they know but sometimes they need some time off." I said sadly missing something.

"Do you miss Koma Village?" Sora ask me if I miss my hometown.

"A lot everyday I would always wake up every morning to watch the sun rise." I said remembering watch the sun rise by the mountain. "And I would watch the sun go down."

"I wish I could see that." Yolei said wishing she could see them.

I run to room getting my sketch book once she opens it everyone was amaze by what was in it.

"Wow Data they're beautiful!" Kari said looking at my drawings.

"Do you guys want something to eat I could make something." I said offering them some dinner.

"Sure that will be great thanks!" Yolei said thanking me for the offer.

I walk to the kitchen and begin cooking dinner for everyone. One hour later we were all eat while Tai and Davis were asking for seconds since they like my cooking.

"Where did you get this recipe!?" Cody ask me about the recipe.

"I made it myself." I said blushing from embarrassment.

"No way you should your own dinner!" TK said taking another bite, "This is better than lumpy oatmeal!"

"Stop please you're making me blush." I said trying to stop from the comments.

**2 Hours Later**

Everyone went home and I let Dorumon, Lightmon, and Darkmon out of my room.

"Data why did you do that?" Darkmon ask me why I did that.

"How would you think Tai and the others react about me having three partners." I said explaining to them about me having three digimon partners.

"Good point." Lightmon said agreeing with me.

"Plus I want them to found out instead of me going up to them." I said since I'm a little shy, "Well here's some food I save for you guys for all your hard work!"

"What about you?" Dorumon ask me if I want any food.

"I already ate so I'll wait until you guys are done than I'll go to bed." I said going to sit down on the couch watching TV. One hour later I fell asleep.

**Lightmon's POV**

Data fell asleep so we wash the dishes but heard a knock at the door. Its Tai we went to hide in bathroom.

**Tai's POV**

I left my cell phone here so I walk back to Data's apartment to get it. I got the spare key under the welcome mat unlock the door and saw Data asleep on the couch. I pick her up and took her to her room so I can get her to bed. Once I put down and pull the covers over her I close the door behind me got my cell phone and left locking the door.

**First Person POV**

**The Next Day**

I was waking up I found myself in my room. I don't remember going to my room.

"Morning Data!" Lightmon, Darkmon, and Dorumon said together.

"How did I get in my room?" I ask confuse since I must have sleep walk last night.

"Tai came back since he forgot his cell phone and you fell asleep on the couch so he put you to bed." Darkmon said explain to me what happen last night, "Come on we should get to work today since we got to help the others in the shadows."

"Yeah let me just take a shower and give you three a bath." I said grabbing Deimon, Naitomon, and Dorimon to give them a bath.

After we got our shower I out on some clothes. The clothes I'm today is a black tank top with a jean jacket. I'm also wearing black jeans with black boots along with my black hat backwards and my goggles.

**DigiPort Open!**

I go thorough the gate and we were at a the snowy wonderland and its freezing!

"Hey you guys are back to your Rookie forms!" I said looking at Darkmon, Lightmon, and Dorumon but still freezing.

"Yeah I guess whenever we return to the DigiWorld we return to our Rookie forms." Dorumon said telling us his only explanation.

"Ready Darkmon!?" I ask him ready to fight, "Dorumon don't worry but if your armor form has Doru in it then they'll know its me."

**Dorumon nods understanding**

**Digi-Amour Energize! Darkmon Amour-Digivole to…Shimon the Lion of Perseverance!**

_**Death Blaster!**_

"Who is that!?" TK ask looking at Shimon but didn't know that I'm hiding with Lightmon and Dorumon.

**Achoo!**

**TK's POV**

We heard a sneeze and it was coming from near the trees. I run where the sneezing came from and saw a brown, purple, and white blur running away from us. I was about to run after the Navy DigiDestined but Yolei goes after her instead of me.

**Yolei's POV**

I was running to the Navy DigiDestined but something seems familiar about her once I got to her I pull her down.

"Yolei are you alright?" Hawkmon ask me since I fell with the Navy DigiDestined.

"***gasp* **Data you're the Navy DigiDestined!?" I ask her surprise.

"Yeah sorry I never told I'm use to working with Darkmon, Lightmon, and Dorumon since I was brought to this world alone." Data said to explaining to Hawkmon and I, "Please don't tell anyone yet if one of you guys are in extreme danger that's when I'll appear with Lightmon, Darkmon, and Dorumon."

"Sure I promise right Hankmon?" I said looking at Hawkmon.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us!" Hawkmon said promising also.

Data runs to a DigiPort so nobody wouldn't follow her.

**First Person POV**

I was back in my room Yolei knows but I know I can trust her. Deimon, Dorimon, and Naitomon were on of me. I fix dinner and we ate, I got my Pjs on and we went to bed.


End file.
